Um Sorriso após as Lágrimas da Batalha
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: A luta terminou. E agora? Naruto falará com Hinata? A Hyuuga estará preparada?


_Naruto_

_Um Sorriso Após as Lágrimas da Batalha_

_A luta fora dura. Naruto ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia vencido Madara. Quer dizer, que ele e Sasuke haviam vencido. Mas a vitória não fora sem dor. Quase 40 mil mortos, entre ninjas das 5 Vilas e samurais do País do Ferro. Amigos que ele nunca mais veria. Além disso, os olhos de Sasuke perderam o poder do Mangekyou Sharingan, e por pouco ele não acabara ficando cego. Pelo menos ele e a Kyuubi estavam se entendendo, de certa forma._

_Era já o terceiro dia que ele estava no Hospital. Ou, melhor, em uma das tendas médicas. Naruto já recebera a visita dos Kages e da maioria dos seus amigos. Menos dela. Ele a vira depois da batalha, junto com os outros, mas ela ainda não fora visitá-lo. Estava preocupado. Quando Sakura foi verificar seus ferimentos..._

_- Sakura... Sabe se a Hinata está bem? Ela... ela ainda não apareceu por aqui..._

_- Eu a vi antes, ajudando na barraca de suprimentos. Gostaria que eu a chamasse? – pergunta Sakura com um sorriso._

_- Eu... bem... – o loiro fica um instante pensativo – Sim. Por favor, Sakura._

_- Tudo bem, Naruto. Já vou falar com ela._

_Sakura sai da tenda, e avista a Hyuuga ali perto, ajudando a empacotar os suprimentos médicos._

_- Hinata... tem um minuto?_

_- Sakura? Claro, o que foi?_

_- Podemos conversar? – e as duas entram na tenda vazia._

_- C-Como está o Naruto-kun?_

_- Está bem. Você sabe que aquele cabeça-dura não é fácil de quebrar._

_- É, eu sei... – a Hyuuga sorri._

_- Ele só precisa de alguns dias de cuidados. A propósito, ele está preocupado com você._

_- C-Comigo?_

_- Ele estranhou você não ter ido visitá-lo. Perguntou como você estava. – nisso a morena cora – Eu disse que você estava ocupada ajudando a arrumar tudo._

_- O-Obrigada, Sakura. Quando as coisas se ajeitarem, eu vou visita-lo, pode deixar._

_- Ele me pediu para chama-la. Quer falar com você._

_- C-Comigo? A-Agora?_

_- Sim._

_Como a Hyuuga fica pensativa, Sakura continua:_

_- Você gosta dele, não é?_

_- S-Sim... – responde Hinata após um tempo de hesitação._

_- Quase todos já sabíamos disso. – diz Sakura com um sorriso – Mas agora ele também sabe._

_- Nós n-não... conversamos... depois daquele dia..._

_- Então talvez essa seja a hora de vocês conversarem._

_Hinata fica mais algum tempo apenas pensativa, como se debatesse consigo mesma. Então se levanta:_

_- Está certa. Obrigada, Sakura._

_- Boa sorte, Hinata._

_A morena segue até a tenda onde Naruto está, com o coração acelerado, tentando se manter calma._

_- N-Naruto-kun?_

_- Hinata..._

_- Q-Queria f-falar comigo? – pergunta a morena, parando ao lado da cama._

_- Eu... estranhei... você não ter vindo me ver._

_- E-Eu... estava ocupada... ajudando a arrumar tudo... – responde ela, envergonhada e sem olhar diretamente pro loiro._

_- Só por isso?_

_- C-Como assim?_

_- Ainda não te agradeci. – diz Naruto sentando-se e pegando na mão da morena – Por tudo que você fez por mim. Queria resolver todos esses problemas primeiro. Muito obrigado, Hinata-chan._

_- N-Não t-tem nada o-o que a-agradecer, Naruto-kun... – ela responde, quase desmaiando._

_- Claro que tenho. Por sua amizade. Por você sempre acreditar em mim, e no meu sonho. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Hinata-chan._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_Naruto senta na cama, ficando de frente para a Hyuuga._

_- É verdade?_

_- O-O q-que?_

_- O que você me disse aquele dia. Que você me ama. É verdade?_

_Hinata apenas baixa a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha. Por fim, consegue murmurar..._

_- S-Sim... é v-verdade... e-eu te amo Narut..._

_Mas não termina de falar, pois Naruto a puxa pra si, abraçando e beijando a morena. Foram segundos em que a jovem lutou para não desmaiar de felicidade. Então ele a soltou._

_- N-Naruto-kun... P-Por que f-fez isso? – ela pergunta, totalmente vermelha e quase chorando._

_- Por que eu te amo, Hinata. – responde o loiro sorrindo e olhando a Hyuuga nos olhos._

_- Na-Naruto-kun?_

_- Não fique tão surpresa, Hinata. Eu sempre fui um baka, que nunca percebeu isso. Se você tivesse me falado antes... Mas não importa. – diz Naruto, levantando e saindo da tenda, puxando a morena pela mão._

_- N-Naruto-kun, aonde vai? Você p-precisa descansar._

_- Estou bem, Hinata. Hey, Sakura. Viu o Hiashi-san por aí?_

_- N-Naruto? Volte já pra cama!_

_- Depois. Viu ou não? – pergunta ele, sério._

_- N-Na terceira tenda... – responde Sakura, surpresa._

_- Obrigado. Vem, Hinata._

_- C-Calma, N-Naruto-kun. O q-que vai fazer?_

_- Já digo._

_- Com licença, Hiashi-san? – e Naruto vai entrando na tenda, onde Hiashi está com mais algumas pessoas._

_- Uzumaki? Não deveria estar se recuperando? – então ele vê que o loiro está segurando a mão de Hinata – Hinata? O que está acontecendo?_

_- Podemos conversar? – insiste Naruto._

_- Pelo visto é urgente. Amigos, podem nos dar licença um minuto?_

_Assim que os outros saem, Hiashi faz sinal para que os dois se sentem._

_- Pois bem. Do que se trata, Uzumaki?_

_- Vim aqui pedir Hinata em namoro, Hiashi-san._

_- N-Naruto-kun?_

_Hiashi, surpreso, olha do loiro para a filha e vê que ela também está surpresa._

_- Isso é bem... inesperado, devo dizer. O que me diz disso, Hinata?_

_- O-Otou-san... e-eu... e-eu..._

_- Desculpe, Hiashi-san. Eu acabei de confessar pra Hinata que gosto dela, e arrastei-a até aqui. Acho que ela não esperava que eu fosse fazer isso. – diz Naruto sorrindo com carinho para a morena._

_- Entendo. – diz Hiashi pensativo – Diga-me, Hinata. É o que você deseja?_

_- O-Otou-san... S-Sim... Sim, com toda certeza._

_- Você também está certo disso, Uzumaki?_

_- Totalmente, Hiashi-san._

_- Então, não tenho o que dizer. Seja bem-vindo à família, Naruto._

_- O-Otou-san... Papai... O-Obrigada. – diz Hinata, abraçando Hiashi._

_- Apenas cuide bem da minha filha, Naruto._

_- Pode ter certeza disso, Hiashi-san. – diz Naruto, curvando-se._

_Ao saírem da tenda, Naruto e Hinata dão de cara com Sakura, Kiba, Neji e Tenten._

_- Como Hiashi não te colocou pra correr, acredito que tudo está bem então, certo? – pergunta Sakura com um sorriso._

_- Sakura-chan?_

_- Era óbvio o que você ia fazer, arrastando a Hinata por metade do acampamento e perguntando pelo Hiashi-san... – emenda Tenten._

_- Finalmente resolveram se acertar, hein? Não acredito que demorou tanto pra perceber, Naruto._

_- Se Hiashi-sama aprovou, só posso desejar o melhor pra vocês._

_- O-Obrigada, nii-san. Obrigada, amigos. – diz Hinata, visivelmente encabulada._

_- Eu digo o mesmo. Obrigado, pessoal._

_- Agora volta pra cama, antes que eu tenha que te arrastar, Naruto. – ameaça Sakura._

_- Certo, certo, já estou indo. Pode ficar um pouco comigo, Hinata-chan?_

_- C-Claro, Naruto-kun._

_E os dois seguem, abraçados, em direção à tenda, aproveitando o primeiro de muitos momentos felizes._


End file.
